A Bad Way to Start Out
After arriving in the kingdom and meeting with new friends, a few appetizers are set on the table while Twilight and Reia talked a few things over. Kiva: Boy, master's talking to Twilight for almost an hour. Ratchet: Can't really blame them. Kiva: Master? How did it go? Reia: Very well, actually. Twilight: She told me some amazing stories of your adventures. Kiva: Really? Twilight: Yeah, of course. Entering each other's past, that's gonna be a very dangerous thing to learn. Kiva: Yeah. I'm not going to learn that skill personally, because it was too dangerous for me to handle. Twilight: Oh, I can understand that. Kiva: You can? Twilight: Of course. I may not know much about what happened, but at least you have someone to look after. One question though.. Is Reia...more than a mentor? Kiva: Yeah. I know this sounds a bit silly, but she's my guardian angel. Twilight: Wow.. I don't see anything wrong with that. Reia-The guardian angel. Sounds like she's been through so much. Kiva: You have no idea, Twilight. - Suddenly, a familiar voice comes from the kitchen. ???: Hey! What do you mean I'm not in the VIP list. That's seriously messed up! Kiva: Wait.. I know that voice! - Bakumaru and Donkey came to the table in a moment's notice. Donkey: Hey! What's up, everybody? Bakumaru: Ratchet? Kiva? You're here too?? Kiva: Bakumaru! Ratchet: Yeah, we're here as well. Bakumaru: Wow, it's great to see you guys. Kiva: You too, but why did you come here? Bakumaru: I knew I forgot something in the castle, but I didn't expect you guys to show up. Kiva: What a shocker... X-23: Does Kiva always act this way? Zack: How should I know? Ratchet: *sniffs* Wow.. Whatever these chefs are cooking back there, it smells good already. Lillian: Hope our guests tonight like Mexican food. Kiva: Yummy! Ratchet: Let me ask you something, Twilight. When did you hear about me and the team? Twilight: What's interesting about the rumors of you is the mysterious 'Clash of Prophecies'. I thought it was just a myth. Ratchet: You might be surprised. Terra: Hey, Kiva. I didn't know you are interested in Mexican food. Kiva: Well, that's one of the food cusines I like. Terra: Speaking of which, and I know this one is personnal, but what's your favorite type of food? Kiva: Any type of food. Terra: Wow.. Even sushi? Kiva: Pretty much. - The chef finally finished the food and is now presented to the table. From the Mexican food to huge food cuisines, like lobster and fried pig. Ratchet: Wow... Look at all of this food. Clank: You wouldn't mind if we give some of the food to the other team members? Lillian: Of course not. I'll send some servants to help you deliver them. Ratchet: Excellent, I'll call down Talwyn for the extra food. - A few minutes later, the extra food was handed over to Talwyn just before Shrek and Harold are breaking the food in raged of each other. Ratchet: Whoa.. This does bring back memories.. Kiva: No kidding, but this is seriously wrong. - The rage went by so far, that Shrek and Harold grabbed the pig, slipped it and the pig came back down to the table, leaving the table ruined. Sasha: Look, orge, at what you have done... You are a disgrace! - Sasha ran out of the dining room crying. Ratchet: Sasha! Kiva: I'll go calm Sasha down. Ratchet: She might need some extra support. I'll come along. - X-23, Zack, Presea, Genis and Raine sit up and standing beside Ratchet. Zack: We're going with you too. Kiva: Thanks, guys. Want to come along, Twilight? Twilight: Yeah, I'm worried about Sasha. Ratchet: Let's go. - Ratchet and the group rushed towards Sasha, while Twilight's friends tries to clean up Shrek's mess, as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes